


Sweet Little Unforgettable Thing

by dontstudywritenovels



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Sex, Chowder putting up with his friends shit, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hook-Up, M/M, Nurseydex is endgame, Pining Nursey, Power Bottom!Dex, Riding, Supportive!Nursey, slightly jealous!nursey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 18:52:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14171322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontstudywritenovels/pseuds/dontstudywritenovels
Summary: Derek was being irrational. Here was Will being progressive in accepting in his own sexuallity, proud of himself, making fucking strides and Derek couldn’t stop staring at their door -where Will had apparently been fucked against by a member of the basketball team.Maybe if Derek could just ask Will out without Dex just thinking it was him being a good bro.It was probably Derek’s fault considering he kept delaying the problem further whenever Dex would hook up with a new guy.





	Sweet Little Unforgettable Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Title is based off the song [S.L.U.T.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uGjCUY59B_0) by Bea Miller.

 

It started with the drama department. Ford had requested Dex’s help with building sets for the upcoming Winter production, and Will had agreed with only slight hesitance. Ford’s friends had taken a liking to Dex almost immediately, both some girls and some boys had lingered stares, but really Will only swang one way.

 

Suddenly, he was more eager to help Ford when she needed him. Not minding the drawn-out stares of the boys who thought they could take him for a ride, mainly because they were in for a hell of a surprise if they thought Dex was a top.

 

When the production was a wrap, Ford was quick to invite him to a party at one of the leads’ apartment. Will came with Ford, but she was quickly pulled away, and it began to hit Dex that he didn’t really know anyone else here and he definitely wasn’t drunk enough to be alone at a party.

 

He was making his way to get a second beer when Ford pulled him into the thrum of dancing people. Laughing, he moved to the beat, sloppily. He was still of the good side of tipsy, not yet a mess, but probably on his way.

 

By the time the song changed he was up against a guy, his hands pressing into Will’s hips. Will turned to look back at him as he ground slightly and-

 

_Hot, the guy was definitely hot as fuck._

 

“Do you wanna get out of here?” Hot guy asked. So he’s also looking to get laid, and Will was definitely down with that. He checked with Ford before he left, laughing as she raised her eyebrows at him, a knowing smile on her lips.

 

 _Anthony_ , Dex had learned, had his own place, pretty close to the Haus which was very convenient. Information for possible future use if all went well.

 

As for right now, Dex moaned as he kissed Anthony, pushing the other man against the door as it closed behind them. Soon after, Anthony led Dex to his bed, clothes spilling onto the floor in their wake.

 

“Top?” Anthony asked.

 

“Bottom,” Will answered as he flipped them, straddling the other boy’s hips. “That cool?”

 

“Yes, _Fuck.”_  He hissed as Dex moved against him, grinding their cocks together. Dex could be kind of a power bottom, slightly needy or impatient. He liked being in charge, usually riding people whenever he had sex.

 

Stretching himself open as his partner watched, sinking down onto their cock as they threw their heads back and moaned, Dex fisting his own cock in hand.

 

Anthony was no different. Dex hissing at the stretch as he sunk down onto the other man’s cock. Rolling his hips as he waited for himself to accommodate, hands tightened on his hips as he lifted himself up to drop back down. They set a steady pace after that, Anthony thrusting up to meet him halfway as Will came down.

 

Anthony took Will’s cock in his hand as they both grew closer, Will biting his lip at the feeling, moaning as a thumb flicked over the head, tracing the slit.

 

So he was kind of whiney when overstimulated, fuck off.

 

Will came all over Anthony’s stomach with a gasp, the latter shooting into the condom a moment later, both riding out their highs as Will continued to roll his hips, grinding down on the cock in him as they both finished coming down.

 

Will sighed as he flopped down next to the brunette, pleasantly aching in the _right_ places and satisfied.

 

“I’m, uh, gonna take a shower. You can stay if you want.” Anthony offered.

 

“It’s chill, I have a exam tomorrow.” Dex said instead, a slight smirk playing on his lips. “Call me though, if you wanna do this again.”

 

“Definitely.”

 

Dex made it to the House not long after, greeting Chris and Farmer as he came in, doing the same to Bitty as he passed the kitchen.

 

He nodded at Nursey as he came into their room, plugging in his phone so he could check on Ford before he took a shower.

 

Sighing he shuffled off his shirt and pants, throwing them in his clothes hamper.

 

“Fun night?” Nursey asked, taking out a earphone.

 

“Yeah,” Dex nodded. “Shit, don’t tell Holster and Ransom this, but the drama department throws a sick party. It helps that I didn’t have to watch your drunk ass all night though.”

 

Will threw Nursey a smirk as the chirp left his mouth, grabbing his sweats as he headed for a shower. He was pretty sure he still had some of his own dry come on his stomach.

 

“You hook up with someone?” Nursey asked instead of responding. “She marked your neck up pretty good.”

 

“Yeah,” Dex hummed. “He did.”

 

He was pretty sure he heard Nursey choke slightly as he closed the bathroom door behind him.

 

Anthony and him hooked up a few more times, sporadically. It was fun, he was good, rough in just the right ways without being overpowering like some tops could be. That was great, except it wasn’t like they were anything more than a booty-call.

 

So when Dex found himself pressed up close to one of Samwell’s very fine basketball players at a kegster, he wasn’t going to pass up the opportunity.

 

George was fun, flirty, good at dirty talk. One time, he let Dex ride him until Will had thrown his head back, taking over at Will’s tell. He rolled Dex onto his back as he fucked him, the ginger’s back arching in pleasure. Dex liked that too, when tops knew to take over sometimes, it was hot. Plus George was very well endowed, thick and long and he had no problem hitting Dex’s sweet spot in every thrust.

 

He had fucked George in his room in the Haus, praying that Nursey would hopefully not snap his neck falling of a table in the time Dex was gone. He fucked Dex up against the room’s door, the ginger hoping the knocking of the door in the frame would be drowned out by the blasting music downstairs. Especially because Chowder and Farmer had already retreated to Chris’s room earlier in the night.

 

He had hoped for nothing apparently. At breakfast the next day, Chowder had smiled at him knowingly the whole time. Nursey’s brows furrowed, trying to figure out what Chris was so happy about.

 

“Jesus Christ, Nurse, stop whining. Chowder isn’t hiding anything he’s just happy because I hooked up with someone last night and he thinks he’s getting details.” Dex bit out, cutting his toast with tense hands.

 

“I’m not?” Chowder pouted.

 

“Seriously, honey, even I heard Dex’s _shenanigans_. I don’t think anyone would need details with how much noise was coming from that room. Thought the door was gonna break off the hinges.” Bitty sighed.

 

“But if you were having sex why would the _door_ be moving?” Tango asked.

 

“Kudos for not fucking on Nursey’s bed, Poindexter.” Whiskey nodded, and Will shrugged.

 

“If we did it on the top bunk it wouldn’t be as, uhh, _fun._ ” Will added. “Door seemed like a good option at the time.”

 

“Dude, rough sex is _the best.”_ Ollie offered him a fist and Will bumped it with a hum of agreement.

 

Later, as Derek was sitting at the desk of their room, he tried his best not to keep staring at the room’s door. It was dumb, why should he care if Dex is hooking up with someone. Especially since his fellow d-man was trying to be courteous about his space in the room while doing it. Derek sighed as his fingers hovered over his keyboard once more, biting the inside of his lip as he looked at the door once more. Irrational, he was being completely irrational.

 

He got up and opened the door a few minutes later.

 

Dex saw Anthony again that weekend, he was at Annie’s will Nursey, grabbing brunch of all things when they ran into each other. Dex was content to let it go with a nod, maybe a wave, of recognition, but Nursey introduced himself when Dex was saying hello.

 

“The guy from the Kegster?” Nursey immediately asked. Dex bit his tongue.

 

“Anthony’s in the drama department. Ford’s friend.”

 

Nursey went to apologize, but Anthony shrugged it off.

 

“It’s good. I have class in like five minutes. Hope to hear from you soon though.” He told Dex in question.

 

“Definitely.” Will promised.

 

When they were seated Derek tried to apologize again, but Dex assured him.

 

“Dude, it’s fine, Anthony knows I hook up with other guys.”

 

Right, Anthony’s fine with it. Derek felt like an asshole because Anthony was fine with it, it was Derek who wasn’t.

 

Dex met Trevor through Bitty -apparently they had french together. It had been an attempt by his captain to set him up, but as they both started texting it become apparent that just hooking up was fine with them both. They had gone out for drinks first, both making sure to not overdo it before heading back to Trevor’s apartment.

 

Trevor had been fun, and maybe they would meet up again, but he was the type of guy who wanted Will of his knees, face smushed into the comforter. Which was fine and fun, he had liked it when George fucked him like that last week, but Trevor was a little boring, too soft, too cautious. Nothing against the guy, but their styles in bed just didn’t mesh well.

 

Dex still got off though, so he wasn’t complaining. Trevor was really talented with his mouth.

 

He hadn’t called Trevor back though, even after Trevor had called him. Which was Will’s choice, he didn’t really owe the guy anything. Trevor seemed to think differently. He had showed up to the next party, had come over to Dex when he was a couple of beers in.

 

Dex had been joking around with Nurse and Chowder when Trevor had basically stumbled over.

 

“You alright, dude?” Will asked, putting a hand on Trevor should to help him stay upright. Bitty was sending curious glaces Will’s way, captain mode having gone off or some shit.

 

Trevor was attempting to talk him up, failed attempts at flirting and he was hopelessly drunk. Will wasn’t going to fuck him, even if he had come here for it.

 

“Man, I think it’s time you head home.” Derek said, eyebrow raised. Trevor chuckled, turning to Derek, still off-balance.

 

“Oh, you like the slut?” He shoved a thumb back in Dex’s direction. Will scoffed and held up a hand as Chowder was about to go off at the guy. That glimmer that usually only came out on the ice rising.

 

“Shit, dude, you weren’t calling me a slut yesterday when you were sucking my dick. Guess it only works that way when I don’t fuck you, huh? I’m only a slut when you realize you’re replaceable.” Dex scoffed, before frowning. “Now get the fuck out before this slut beats your sorry ass.”

 

As they watched Trevor scrambling for the door, Derek smiled wide at Dex.

 

“Forget that piece of shit man, doing what you like doesn’t make you a slut.” Derek slung an arm around Will’s shoulders.

 

“Fuck it, if having consensual sex makes me a slut then whatever. I don’t mind being a slut if I’m doing what I like and minding my own damn business.” Dex gruffed.

 

“Cheers to that!” Farmer said, raising her glass.

 

Will helped Derek up into their room later that night, when Derek was way too drunk to get there himself. Will sighed as he watched Derek climb into bed. Dex shuffled off his jeans before climbing up the ladder into his own bunk, yawning as his head finally hit the pillow.

 

“Dude, seriously, though. The way you shut that guy down was so, like. It was so cool.” Derek said, slightly slurring his words both due to being drunk and being sleepy. Dex laughed at Nurse’s omission.

 

“Thanks, Nurse. Now go the fuck to bed.”

 

             

* * *

 

 

 

“I think I’m in love with Dex.”

 

Chris looked up from his textbook. Sighing, he marked his place closing the book. Him and Nursey had been studying together, but it seemed like that was out of the window now.

 

“Jesus Christ, Derek, the whole fucking campus knows you like Dex. Well, with the exception of Will himself.” Chowder shrugged.

 

“It’s not that obvious-” Derek stopped himself when he made eye contact with Chowder, noting the blank expression of the goalies face.

 

_“Nursey.”_

 

“Wait-”

 

_“You wrote poetry about him and read it front of everyone-”_

 

“Chowder-”

 

_“You croon love songs in his ear when you get drunk at kegsters-”_

 

“Chris-”

 

_“Nursey, you fucking knit him a blanket over break because he was talking about how cold the Haus was.”_

 

“So maybe I’m not subtle. Fine, I’ll give you that.” Derek paused. “Can you blame me, though?” Chowder groaned at the wide smile Derek gave him.

 

“Chris, talk about character fucking development, I didn’t even know he was gay until he casually came out to me. He was chill as fuck about it.”

 

“It was love at first sight,” Chris chirped, putting a hand over his heart for dramatic effect. “He showed slight control over his emotions!”

 

Derek threw a pillow at him.

 

“Look we both know Will is a great guy. You’re a great guy. Ask him out already.” Chowder went to pick back up his book.

 

“But words are hard-” Derek whined.

 

“You are a literal fucking English major, Derek.” Chowder deadpanned. “Pull some Jane Austen shit and ask him out.”

 

Derek squinted at Chowder for a moment.

 

“Fine.”

 

It didn’t go anything like Derek wanted it to. He tried to ask Dex out, but Will saw it as them doing what they normally do: hangout, get food, etc. Derek was at his wits end and was coming very close to losing his patience.

 

He and Dex were at Norris, Will was studying and Derek, well, Derek was pretending to study while he was actually distracted trying to figure out yet another way to ask Dex out.

 

“Hey,” Dex said, hushed since they were in the library, and Derek looked up to see him on the phone.

 

“Nah, I’m not busy. Tonight?” Dex laughed at whatever whoever said on the other end of the line. “Yeah, yeah. I’ll be at your place then.”

 

Derek looked up again and he and Dex made eye contact this time.

 

“George.” Will offered. “We’re, uh, ya know, gonna meet up tonight or something.”

 

“Chill, chill.” Derek said. It wasn’t though and it was dumb for Derek to say so. “I mean it’s like not, but-”

 

Derek cut himself off, _shit._

 

“What?” Will’s eyes snapped up. “What’s not chill?” Derek could see Dex’s tightening defenses, walls already being begun.

 

“I like you. Fuck, shit. I mean, I’ve been trying to ask you out.”

 

“ _You’ve_ been trying to ask _me_ out- ?”

 

“You don’t owe me anything, not because we’re friends or because I like you, but if you want to I really want to take you to dinner or _something_ -”

 

“Nursey.”

 

“-because you can see whoever you want, this wasn’t me trying to be that asshole that just because he likes you, you have to give him a chance-”

 

“Nurse.”

 

“I just want to ask you so you know, not so I take you out to dinner and then five minutes later realize that you think we are just grabbing a meal. That was super fucking embarrassing on my part-”

 

“Derek!”

 

Nursey stopped as Dex raised his voice, several shushes coming their way at Dex’s exclamation.

 

“You wanna go out with me?” Dex asked, but he was smiling.

 

“What the fuck do you think I just said?”

 

“You’re a fucking asshole.” Dex reached across the table, grabbing Derek’s shirt, pulling Nurse towards him. He paused right before their lips would have collided.

 

“Can I kiss you?”

 

_“Fuck yeah.”_

  


**Author's Note:**

> I LIVE OFF KUDOS AND COMMENTS 
> 
> Visit my [tumblr](https://dontstudywritenovels.tumblr.com/ask)! I'm always looking to fulfill prompts. For free obvi((:
> 
> +If anyone is interested in being a beta for future Check, Please! stories of mine please email me [here](mailto:mkelseym7@gmail.com). 
> 
> #let chowder say fuck


End file.
